greektvfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Cartwright
Casey Cartwright is the lead female protagonist of the series. She is the older sister of Rusty Cartwright. Along with being very smart, she is very social and popular, unlike her brother. She is the best friend of Ashleigh Howard. She served as both rush chair, pledge educator, interim president, and house mother at the Cyprus-Rhodes Universtiy chapter of Zeta Beta Zeta. Also during her time at ZBZ, Casey was the little sister of Frannie Morgan and big sister of Rebecca Logan. By the end of series, she is the girlfriend of Cappie, her first love, and is leaving with him to live in Washington, D.C. Background as freshmen]] During her freshmen year, Casey met her future best friend, Ashleigh Howard, in the laundry room of her dorm. They decided to be rush buddies. The two also met Frannie Morgan, a sophomore serving as pledge educator at ZBZ. During the rush tour, she and Ashleigh went to the ZBZ house. When the "doughnut test", as Ashleigh called it, was administered, Casey told Frannie that she didn't want to be part of a sorority that judged girls on what they ate, impressing Frannie. Later that night, Casey and Ashleigh went to the Kappa Tau Gamma rush party. It's there that she met Evan Chambers and Cappie. Although Evan met Casey first, she ended up being more attracted to Cappie and the two became a couple. She, Cappie, and Evan apparently spent a lot of time together as she referred to themselves as the three musketeers. She also rushed ZBZ with Ashleigh and became the little sister of Frannie. According to Casey, she was leaning towards rushing Pi Pi Pi, but Ashleigh learned that her bid was a prank and that Tri-Pi was going to dump her after two weeks. Ashleigh keyed the car belonging to Tri-Pi who sent Casey the fake bid. Casey dated Cappie for over a year. She somewhat lost touch with Evan after he dropped out of Kappa Tau Gamma and switched over to rush Omega Chi Delta. During freshmen year, Cappie stood Casey up for the All Greek Ball after he got drunk with his KT brothers right before the ball. Casey went to Cappie's dorm and found Evan, who tried to cover for Cappie but ended up telling her the truth. Evan offered to take Casey to the ball as friends, which she accepted. Cappie arrived at the ball and saw Evan slow dancing with Casey. Cappie accused Evan of betraying him and hitting on his girlfriend. Cappie and Evan got into a fight, but when it was broken up; Casey decided to stay with Evan to make sure he was alright. The fight between Cappie and Evan was the reason why there was no All Greek Ball during their sophomore year. Later, Casey would break up with Cappie. Casey would then enter in a relationship with Evan. Season 1 Casey is informed by, Frannie, who is now president of ZBZ, that she intends to hand down her presidency to her after she graduates. Frannie then tells her that the presidency will surely be hers if she can get a senator's daughter to rush for ZBZ. But Casey is not excited that her younger brother, Rusty, is now attending CRU. After ignoring several of his calls, Rusty goes to the ZBZ house to find her and learns that she never told any of her sorority sisters that she had a brother. Casey tells Rusty that she accepts that he goes to CRU now and is willing to occasionally get together and have brunch to catch up on things. Rusty surprises her when he tells that he plans on rushing a fraternity. As her way of helping him, Casey tells Rusty that he's not fraternity material. tells Casey about Evan's cheating]] During rush, Casey meets Rebecca Logan, the senator's daughter. She ultimately fails to impress her in joining ZBZ. The next day, she meets with Rebecca again inside a stall of a bathroom. She gets Rebecca to rush ZBZ by promising her that she'll meet the hottest guys from Omega Chi Delta and that they'll bend the rules for her and allow her to move into the ZBZ house, even though she's a freshmen. When Casey returns to the ZBZ house, Rusty is there waiting for her. He tells her that caught Evan cheating on her. She denies the accusation and he accuses Rusty of lying, before running into the house. While sobbing, Frannie comes into her room and tells her that everyone has heard that Evan had sex with Rebecca Logan. Casey is surprised that it was Rebecca, but is even more surprised at Frannie's curiosity as to whether or not she will stay with Evan and interest in still having Rebecca Logan rush ZBZ. Frannie tells her that when she considered leaving the presidency of ZBZ to her, Evan was a huge factor that played into her consideration, as well as Casey getting Rebecca to rush for their sorority. Frannie then tells Casey that Evan cheating on her was his mistake so she should do whatever she needs to do to make things right. Later at a pool hall, Casey runs into her ex-boyfriend, Cappie. Cappie reveals to her that he met her younger brother and asked her why she never told him that she had a brother even though they dated for over a year. Casey answered because it was sibling rivalry. They decided to play a game with stakes, if Cappie wins they have sex and if Casey wins she gets a 100 dollars. Casey surprises Cappie with how much she's improved since they last played together. Just as Casey is about to win the game, she intentionally scratches so she can have sex with Cappie. The next day, Casey tells Cappie that this was a one time thing. She attempts to sneak out, but she's caught leaving Cappie's room by the rest of the Kappa Tau members. When she checks her cell, she sees that she's missed several calls from Rusty and that he's in jail for assaulting Evan. Casey bails Rusty out, but he becomes disgusted with her decision to stay with Evan. She angrily tells him not to judge her, saying that her social life is her world and that leaving Evan would make her a "social piranha". This lightens the mood, as Rusty corrects her saying it's "pariah". The two then decide that they're going to try to better their relationship and be part of each others' lives. Later, while having dinner with Evan, he attempts to apologize for his cheating, but she tells him that it's not necessary and that they're even. When Evan asks what she means, she simply tells him to think about it. Casey and Evan work out their problems and they are better than ever. He lavaliers her and she becomes Omega Chi Sweetheart. After the article comes out however, Evan takes back his lavalier and her title. Season 2 Casey meets Rusty's new R.A., Max Tyler. They begin to date. Max leaves for a school thing and Casey falls in a manhole and realizes that she still has feelings for Cappie. Season 3 Casey and Cappie get together midseason. She also finds out about Evan and Cappie's brief friendship through the anthrora society. Season 4 The characters all go through many challenges during this season. Casey, who has now graduated CRU, is going to Law School. The season opens with Casey originally going to a different Law School because she hadn't gotten into CRU's law program. However, she is then accepted and she decides to go there instead. She is single after the breakup with Cappie at the end of the last season. In the last episode Dale kisses Casey. Relationships Family Russell Cartwright, Sr. & Karen Cartwright (Parents) Casey always saw that her parents favored Rusty more than her because Rusty's academics were better than hers. Despite ZBZ being a huge part of her life, she never discussed her sorority with them because she knew that they saw it as distraction from her studies. She also calls her parents by their first names whenever talking to other people about them. With some help from Rusty, her relations with them have gotten a little better, as they now accept that she is in a sorority just like how they accept that Rusty is in fraternity. Casey's mother has told her that Casey gets her stubbornness and sense of sarcasm from her. Rusty Cartwright (Younger Brother) Before the start of series, Casey and Rusty were never very close as they lived in two different worlds. Casey seemed to be extremely embarrassed by her brother. When Casey came to CRU, she never mentioned her brother, Rusty. She certainly wasn't excited when he decided to come to CRU, but was willing to put up with him and occasionally meet for a monthly brunch to catch up. After Rusty revealed to her that Evan cheated on her and "defended her honor" by hitting him in the face with a pledge paddle, the two of them agreed to better their relationship and become part of each others' lives. They started coming to each other for advice and consoled one another when horrible things happened to each of them. Casey was willing to help Rusty with dating and relationship advice, but she refused to help him with anything involving his sex life. Whenever he did come to her for advice on anything sexual, Casey would get Ashleigh to help him because she was too uncomfortable with the subject. The only time Casey got herself involved with Rusty's sex life is when she tried to prevent him from losing his virginity to Lisa Lawson. She also tries to protect Rusty from getting hurt emotionally as seen when she told Ashleigh to not get involved with him, unless she was sure of her romantic feelings towards him. Casey occasionally calls Rusty, "Russ" or "Jiminy Cricket". Whenever Casey is angry at him or tries to get him to say whatever he's hiding from her, she'll addresses Rusty as "Russell Allen". Romantic Her first love was Cappie whom she dated for over a year starting in their freshman year and their lingering feelings for each other is a major plot line throughout the series. She started dating Evan Chambers shortly after her breakup with Cappie caused by Cappie forgetting to take Casey to the All Greek Ball. Casey and Evan were the power couple of Greek Row but infidelity and mistrust lead to the downfall of their relationship. Casey also hates Rebecca Logan during most of season one because she slept with Evan the first night of rush. Through out the season, Casey would call Rebecca slutty or make remarks like "This is about trusting that your sisters will always be there for you. That they will catch you when you fall, and trusting that they won’t be skanky sluts who sleep with your boyfriend." Later on her and Rebecca become good friends. She dated Rusty’s RA Max Tyler, but breaks up with him when she realizes her feelings for Cappie. Other Ashleigh Howard Casey: "We're Mary-Kate and Ashley! " Casey and Ashleigh are best friends and have been since they're freshmen year. They met in the laundry room of their dorm and they lived on the same floor. As freshmen, they rushed ZBZ together and became sorority sisters. They then moved into the ZBZ house and became roommates their sophomore year. Rebecca Logan Katherine Katherine and Casey worked together on Panhellenic. In season four they started studying together for law school. Katherine tends to ask Casey for advice about relationships. Category:characters